Revive
Wolf Pack |model number= |type=Experimental Multi-Purpose Battleship |class= |developed from= |developed into= |namesake= |ships of the line= |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |known commanders=Reena |known crew= |operators=Wolf Pack |length=600 meters |width=200 meters |height= |accommodation=*Bridge *Food & Quarters *Sickbay *Bath *Cargo Bay *4 x MS Hangar *MS Capacity x 48 *6 x MS Catapult |propulsion=*20 x Lightwave Pulse Thrusters |ftl= |power plant= |armaments=*"Lohengrin Mk.2" Positron Blaster Cannon *10 x "Gottfried Mk.72" 225cm Dual High-energy Beam Cannon *54 x Multi-Purpose Missile Launcher *16 x "Helldart" Surface-to-air Missile Launcher *42 x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS *2 x "Valiant Mk.9" 110cm Linear Cannon |system features=* ** * *Lightwave Pulse Thruster |optional equipment= |armour=* |mobile weapons=*8 x WCP-01 Pawn *2 x WCP-02 Rook *2 x WCP-03 Bishop *2 x WCP-04 Knight |affiliation= |universe=Cosmic Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The Revive is a specialized battleship operated by Wolf Pack. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built, shorly after the end of the , the Revive's design was bassed on all of the combat data aquired by the , as well as some additional data from . Like the Archangel, the Revive can enter Earth's atmosphere, travel across water like a ship, and had submarine-esque capabilities for submerging completely undertwater. To counteract its considerable mass, the revive mounts several powerful lightwave pulse thrusters, which are similar to the ones used on the . Thanks to these thrusters, the ship can move at incredible speeds far superior to other ships, and even escape the atmosphere unassisted at full thrust. An amazing feat considering its size. For combat, the Revive is armed with a large variety of weapons, all of which are improved versions of the Archangel's. The Revive's best offensive, however, is its ability to carry a several dozen of mobile units, allowing the ship to take on a large force by itself. The ship is also equipped with a stealth system, allowing it to launch covert attacks on enemy units. Specifically it is capable of approaching a military base without alerting anyone or anything to its presence. Lastly, the Revive's massive size allows it to house a small scale manufacturing system capable of producing a variety of weapons, equipment, and even mobile suits. Armaments ;* :The most powerful weapon of the Revive is a "Lohengrin Mk.2" positron blaster cannon, which is retractable and mounted inside the front of the ship, between the two pairs of catapults. This cannon has the unique ability to "bend" its beam into different angles, allowing it to strike a target from unexpected locations. ;*Dual High-Energy Beam Cannon :Other beam weapons carried by the Revive are ten "Gottfried Mk.72" 225cm high-energy beam cannons, which, like the ones of the Izumo-class and Archangel-class ships, can rotate 360 degrees. As with the positron cannon the beam cannons are retractable and mounted throughout the ship with many being located near the catapults, thus providing defense capabilities while mobile suits are launching. ;*Linear Cannon :On the mid-section of the ship, between the beam cannons and the bridge, are a pair of "Valiant Mk.9" 110cm linear cannons. The Linear Cannons are capable of being used even in water and going through anti-beam defenses. ;*Multi-Purpose Missile Launchers :The stern of the Revive houses four sets of heavy missile launchers, each located near one of the four, outer catapults. These launchers house the heavier missile classes, Sledgehammer anti-ship missiles and Corintoss and Wombat heavy anti-aircraft missiles. ;*Bridge Tower Missile Launchers :The lighter missiles, such as "Helldart" anti-aircraft missiles are loaded into tubes on the bridge tower. The light Helldart missiles are primarily used as their classification suggests, in an anti-air role. ;*75mm Automatic Multi-barrel :Scattered across the ship's hull are 42 "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS guns, used to shoot down incoming missiles or . Like the "Gottfried" beam cannons, the CIWS guns are movable to shoot down targets from several directions. Special Equipment As a successor to the Archangel-class, the Revive is equipped with several unique features. One such feature is an ablative gel, which can be released by the ship during atmospheric reentry to absorb heat. ;* :The Revive is equipped with a stealth system utilizing Mirage Colloid particles, similar to the one used on the . Thanks to this system, the ship can enter enemy territory and attack enemy units without being seen or detected by sensors. ;* :A unique feature of the Revive is the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection deflection system located in the area between the forward-most catapults, threw which the positron blaster cannon fires. Unlike the , which used it for defense, the Revive uses this system to change the direction of the positron cannon's beam. ;* :A positron deflector is an energy barrier that uses a field of positrons to deflect beam weapons. The generators for this system are located in the vent-shaped areas around the ship's hull. This provides make the ship fully immune to even the most powerful beam weapons used on battleships. ;*Defense Features :Like the , the Revive is protected by a laminated armor, granting it added protection against beam weaponry. History By the end of the First Bloody Valentine War, Wolf Pack had lost a good number of mobile suits, as well as their ship. Seeing the need to rebuild their forces, Wolf Pack enlisted the help of both Morgenroete and the Junk Guild, both of whom they've work with before, to assist them. Using salvaged parts from the area around GENESIS as materials, data aquired over the coarse of the war, and personal input from Wolf Pack leader, Mike Hudson, the Revive soon came into existance. The Revive would serve as Wolf Packs main ship throughout the Second Bloody Valentine War, carrying their latest mobile suits along with her. Gallery Revive-missiles.jpg|Multi-Purpose Missile Launchers/Missiles